If I Can't Have You
by Revon
Summary: He couldn't have him, he didn't want anyone to have him. OneShot


**If I Can't Have You**

I fell to the cement and looked up at my killer's face it was familiar but the name wouldn't come to my mind, he wanted me badly and I still refused him. I knew I was going to die that day, when that knife bit into my flesh, I screamed but no one heard my cries. I thought back before the moment he slid the knife in my skin like I was butter, I remember as I refused him; humiliated him. His face was masked with an angelic mask, he nodded silently and walked away planning my death at that moment. I never knew such an innocent person could be so vicious to take the life of another.

"Please, don't kill me." I cried as I ran in darkness with only the moon to guide me.

"I'm sorry, but if I can't have you no one can." His voice rang out from under the shadows.

* * *

I remembered as I ran the way he watched me when I walked to and from school, I knew he was there but I never turned to see him hiding in the foliage of the trees. I walked into school and quickly met up with Ellie, she knew something was wrong and watched me carefully not knowing he was also watching us. I didn't know that later that night multiple deaths would happen all because of me.

"Are you okay?" Ellie said to me as we left school about to split paths.

"Just a little preoccupied." I said combing my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Ellie said leaving me and walking into her house. She walked into the living room and saw Ferris skitter across the floor, she smiled and threw her keys on the kitchen counter; a large figure shadow shifted behind her and pulled the knife from his waistband. Ellie turned and saw the knife send a gleam across the room, the figure laughed and jumped out the shadow and pounced on Ellie her small build easily crumbling under his body.

"Please don't kill me! Help me!" The familiar face smiled and quickly ended Eleanor Nash's life.

* * *

I walked into my house I was unaware at that exact moment my best friend's life was taken, I looked at the phone and saw there was 2 messages. I knew they weren't for me since if anyone wanted me they would call my cell, I looked and saw that my mother had left a note that her and my father wouldn't be back until late that night. My killer had killed my parents while I was in school and planted a fake note on the counter but as with the Ellie situation I never knew until it was too late. I went into my room and undressed for my shower.

* * *

He looked in the mirror and smiled, he knew that after killing Craig, Paige, Ellie, and his love's parents that he had more people to take care of. Three more people to be exact and he could easily kill two birds with one stone and take care of both Jimmy and Spinner at the same time which was easy compared to having to find Tim who would be his biggest challenge.

"All I have to do is take care of them and Marco will be mine." The once angelic blond said as he caressed the knife and went off to kill again.

He watched as Spinner and Jimmy sat in Craig's garage waiting for Ellie, Marco, and Craig, not only did they not know Ellie and Craig were gone, but they also didn't know was that someone was close by planning how he would also end their lives. Spinner sighed and told Jimmy he was going to get something to drink.

"_Thus it is the perfect time to knock him off."_ He thought as Spinner walked right into him, before Spinner could take a breath the cold knife slid across his throat. His body was dragged into the bushes and hastily thrown to the dirt.

"_It won't take long for me to get Jimmy." _He thought as another player came into the game.

"What happened?" A frightened voice said, he turned and saw it was Joey Jeremiah, Craig's stepfather. He quickly hid the knife and watched as he chance came and Joey crouched at Spinner's body.

"Call for some help hurry!" Joey said, he was happy it wasn't too loud or Jimmy would have heard. He pulled out the knife and eliminated Joey throwing his body with Spinner's.

"_Tim and Jimmy left, this is easier then Heather Sinclair." _He thought as he waited for Jimmy to come out of the garage.

* * *

I was sprawled on the couch, I wondered what Ellie was doing and called her cell phone; her voicemail came on, I hung up and looked out the window. It was quiet; I quickly threw on my coat and started walking to Tim's house. I never heard the footsteps approach me from behind. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to feel his lips against mine, I opened my mouth, and I guess he thought I wanted tongue because soon after his tongue went in my mouth just like I wanted it too. I kissed him for a few seconds and clamped my teeth hard on his tongue, he yelped and jumped back.

"You bastard, where am I?" I yelled angrily, he snarled and backhanded me; the chair I sat in fell back. I found out the rope around my wrists was very loose and with one tug it fell softly, I jumped up and ran in a direction. I heard the chair being thrown out the way; I looked back and saw him pick up the knife. I tripped and fell into a hard, cement wall. I looked at my surroundings quickly and wondered where I was, I saw that he was already caught up.

"Please Dylan, why are you doing this?" I cried as he walked slowly toward me.

"Marco, you made me do it if I can't have you no one can." That was the last thing I heard before the knife went into my torso like I was butter, I fell to the ground and watched as he kneeled down and kissed my blood glossed lips. My blood ran cold as his lips touched mine, he walked away softly sobbing I took my last breath and died watching my life spill onto the cold, hard floor.

R.I.P Marco Del Rossi

**The End**


End file.
